


Turtle the Pomeranian

by Webtrinsic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hallucinations, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pomeranians, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sick Character, Soft Richie Tozier, Turtle does not like Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Richie is ready to bring Eddie back to Beverly Hills for a long recovery, there's hassles along the way which he expected. But luckily Eddie doesn't have to ride it out alone, not with Turtle the Pomeranian, who coincidently ends up hating Richie even though he's the one who bought him.





	Turtle the Pomeranian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writer_Markilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/gifts).

> I'm trying to set up a kofi account if y'all want to donate let me know so i can actually set this up right
> 
> ALSO THIS GOT WAY ANGSTIER THAN I INTENDED.

Buying that dog was the best and worst decision of his life. 

It all started after Eddie was released from the hospital, personally Richie didn’t think Eddie was ready to be let go but Eddie had looked up at him with those pained but weary eyes, pleading this place was absolute torment and he gave in hard.

The doctors had even said Eddie was ready for air travel, but Richie was really starting to doubt their credibility like he did everything else in Derry. In fact he was starting to worry about the care that went into fixing the gaping wound in the love of his life’s chest.

When they get back to California Richie had already planned to call for an at home doctor, it was still a shock to him that  _ the Eddie Kaspbrak _ was coming home with him. Richie didn’t know what they were going to do when they got back to his apartment, probably buy a house because Eddie didn’t deserve to live in a crummy dirty apartment on the-  _ on the third floor! _

How in the hell was he going to get Eddie up the stairs? Weak little Eddie who could barely lift a finger, who’s eyes couldn’t stay open longer than a few minutes and who still needed help eating soup. Soup!

Eds’s liquid diet had pounds falling off, and there was very little to fall off to begin with. Richie had carried Eddie out of that demon clowns layer with no problem, it’d be easy getting him up and down those steps. His anxiety didn’t quell at the thought, as much as he adored the way Eddie pressed himself against his throat, he didn’t want to jostle his injuries the same way he did in the cave, feeling the man’s pained breaths chuffing against his skin.

“‘Chee?” Eddie’s voice reminded him of a wilted flower, beautiful, crisp, and undeniably weak. Richie turned quickly to face Eddie, who was perched on his hospital bed, holding his clothes in his lap. Dark rings under his eyes, his hands shaking, the look on his face displaying something Richie never wanted to see.

Eddie should never be ashamed, no matter the context, and especially not for this. Richie didn’t need Eddie to even ask what he needed, his hands were firm as he rolled down the hospital gown from Eddie’s bony shoulders.

His grip light as he gently maneuvered Eddie’s stick arms into one of his own sweatshirts. Making sure to pull at the fabric away from the dressings on his chest so they just fell over his skin and didn’t have a chance of dislodging them.

Eddie tried to put his boxers on himself, only to wince at the movement and for Richie to take over. Their relationship was new, they’d been apart for twenty seven years and the only real conversation they’d had was when Eddie had been coughing up blood, and another of him blearily calling his wife telling her he wanted to get a divorce and he was now with a man.

Richie really hoped Eddie had meant him or else he’d be really be confused about the kiss they’d shared in the tunnels. 

“Funny, I thought the first time I saw your dick we’d already be back at my place,” The hand that smacked him on the head didn’t have much conviction, especially when his fingers were now carding through his hair.

“You need to brush your hair more, it’s all tangled,” Eddie chided as a pair of sweatpants that were far to large were slid onto his legs. Richie hummed in response, pulling the wheelchair close that a nurse had brought in.

“We’ll have to buy a house when we get there, it’ll be better than my apartment,” He was answered with a yawn, Eddie’s head bobbing lightly as his eyelids pulled. The mere effort of putting clothes on draining him. Richie really didn’t feel good about the flight, it was seven hours and if something went wrong and Eddie was uncomfortable there wouldn’t be anything he could do to help him. 

Richie twisted Eddie’s body to pick him up, settling him in the chair and watching as Eddie’s head lolled to the side, his breaths slight and even as he fell asleep. Fear gripped at Richie’s heart as he signed Eddie out and they made it to the parking lot where he picked Eddie up again, an act he knew he’d be getting used to, especially as he placed him in the front seat.  Reclining the chair back as far as it could so Eddie was laying down.

Before Beverly and Ben had left they’d went and bought blankets for their long way home, and Richie was tempted to swaddle Eddie but thought better of it in fear it’d mess with his wound.  He even slipped the upper half of the seatbelt off of him incase that was too much. Looking to the wheelchair that he was supposed to bring back, Richie’s eyes trailed back to a vulnerable Eddie and he didn’t dare leave him, not even for a second.

Stuffing it into the backseat figuring it’d make the airport an easier place to navigate, Richie didn’t care he was stealing the damn thing, he wasn’t coming back to Derry ever again. They wouldn't miss one chair.

Richie quickly pulled out of the parking lot, hearing the slight rustle of bags in the trunk. His brain fizzing at the thought of all the things in Eddie’s bags. Richie had never been so pleased to have been making so much money, he had a goddamn netflix special coming and more to come.

A house, airfare, luggage, getting Eddie a car, potentially a ring too, it would be a hefty price. He’d pay triple it if he had too though. He’d do just about anything for Eddie, especially after he almost lost him. He wouldn’t do that again, if he had to fight a billion of those clown demons again he would, all for his sweet sweet Eds who had been torn away from him by lost memories and nearly because of a demon claw.

The urge to look away from the road ahead of him was strong, his eyes didn’t shift away though. Eddie was alive and right beside him, and if he looked away he could jeopardize that. He was going to protect and provide for Eddie for the rest of his life, if Eddie let him. Of course Eddie would return that favor too, he practically already had. But they would be together in one piece and that’s what mattered.

Eddie had him book the soonest flight possible, another thing that had Richie’s anxiety skyrocketing. He’d been so freaked out by Mike’s call at first, he’d completely neglected to bring his antidepressants and his anxiety medication.  He almost wondered if Eddie had anything in his bag, likely some anxiety medication but he didn’t think there would be any antidepressants in there. 

Sighing, he reached the airport and pulled into the rental car lot. Groaning at the absolute hassle it was going to be getting two suitcases, a duffel, a travel bag, and Eddie into the airport. 

Hooking his duffel and Eddie’s smaller bag to the back of the wheelchair, Richie went on with the struggle of pushing Eddie and pulling the two bags. Luckily once they got in, he was able to check Eddie’s bags and his duffel, keeping Eds’s travel bag with his pills as a carry on.

Security thankfully was very understanding of Eddie’s injured state, helping them through and all the way up to their gate. An attendant standing by, there to assist them, even giving them first class so Eddie had more room.

“Newlyweds?” She asked softly, looking between the two with a smirk.

“Basically,” Richie answered, his hand settling on Eddie’s shoulder as he rested on. He’d need a dose of his pills in around an hour, he made sure to buy a bottle of water, so it was already on hand when they needed it. 

They boarded first, Richie settling Eddie in the window seat. His hands shaking, if Eddie wasn’t asleep he’d be talking his ear off and with the aisle only having two seats there wouldn’t be another person to his side to talk their ear off.

Richie’s leg bounced in his nervousness, his trashmouth begging to run wild. Using the planes wifi, Richie opened up zillow and began looking. Making sure his timer was set when his mind kept spurring that Eddie would need his pills soon. 

“‘Chee?” Eddie was staring at him and pawing gently at the armrest causing Richie to lift it so Eddie could lean into his side. Richie securing an arm around him.

“What can I do for you spaghetti?” Richie hummed, kissing his temple now that he knew he could. It was amazing that was on the table now, he could almost cry at the thought. 

“I like that one,” he murmured, shifting his face against his shoulder.

Richie looked back down at his phone and the lovely home on his screen, he liked it too.

\---

Eddie’s recovery would be long, Richie knew this as they settled into their new home. His agents begging him to come out and do some more shows. Eddie kept insisting he’d be alright on his own.  His strength had slowly been returning, he could walk around, only for a few minutes at a time. He was eating solid food - _ from time to time _ \- Richie wanted to argue, terribly afraid of leaving Eddie on his own.

“I’ll be okay, you’ll only be gone for four days,” Eddie murmured, knowing it’d be good for Richie to go out on whatever talk show host had asked him on this week. Richie’s hand cupped Eddie’s cheek, thumb running over the small scar left there.

“That’s too long,” Richie insisted, stuck with the unpleasant thought of Eddie in their bed alone, or needing him to open up the cans of soup and even Eddie struggling to stand as it warmed up.

They hadn’t been apart since Derry, and Richie wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something had happened when he was gone. 

“I’ll miss you too trashmouth, but this will be good for you. You deserve something good,” Eddie smiled his eyes wide and earnest, a contrast from where he was swamped in one of Richie’s shirts that exposed his collar bones that were still far too prominent. 

That’s when an idea popped in Richie’s head, he still wasn’t comfortable with leaving Eddie on his own with him still on recovery, but he didn’t have to be lonely. They’d also been looking for ways to help acclimate after the fight with IT.

Richie was going to get Eddie a dog. A pomeranian at that.

\---

Eddie’s eyes widened the moment he walked in the doorway with the fluffy tan dog under his arm. Luckily he didn’t look afraid, and Richie was starting to count it as a win until tears slipped down Eddie’s cheeks. 

Richie was almost expecting Eddie to tell him to get rid of it.

“You got me a dog?” Richie took this as a cue to place the puppy down on the bed, only for Eddie to take it into his arms, mindful of his chest.

“I didn’t want you to be alone when I went out,” Richie explained, unable to help himself from grinning as the dog licked at Eddie’s face. Squirming excitedly, not in the same way he did when he'd picked him up.

“His name is Turtle,” Richie added, he could already tell Turtle had very much picked Eddie as his person as he tried to lick into Eddie’s mouth and Eddie was forced to turn his head away since he was grinning so hard.

“That so stupid, I love it,” Eddie smiled, trying not to laugh and jostle his chest. Little did Richie know he’d have a very complicated relationship with the fury fiend.

\---

Eddie was grateful that Richie picked up an automatic feeder for Turtle, he didn’t think he could bend over and feed his new friend himself. Pomeranians needed a lot of attention, and with Richie just having left that morning for his flight to New York, they had each other.

Opening the fridge, Eddie couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face. The soup cans were lined up, already opened, waiting to be poured and stirred in a pot that was left on the counter for him.  He loved that idiot to death.

The timer on his phone pinged, letting him know it was time to take his pills. Those he had on him, in a flamboyant pink fanny pack, because Richie had bought it and wanted to keep to tradition.

Pulling the orange bottles out, Eddie cursed under his breath when he couldn’t get the cap open.

“Dammit, stupid fucking. I’ve been doing this for my whole life and I can’t open-” The cap blew off sending his pain pills flying, him backing up upset and slipping on one of his very pills sending him careening to the floor.

The fall sent his breath from his body, pain careening throughout his being and whiting out his vision. Tears leaked immediately out of his eyes, a whine breaking through the air. Turtle was crying out in concern, fluttering around his face with a great many licks.

His phone had scattered out of reach. 

His brain fizzed in and out, bright yellow and blue, the deadlights coming back to mind from where he could see them beneath his eyelids. Richie’s face popping up in his brain, covered in his blood, while the pain of being impaled overtook him.

“Richie,” he couldn’t help but whimper, brain reliving that horrendous day. 

Richie had been right, he wasn’t ready to be left alone. He wanted Richie here now, to hold him close and talk him through the pain.

“Turtle,” Eddie whined with the dog, his hand shaking hard enough to scare him as he ran his hands through his fur. Crying together until Eddie couldn’t even stay awake. Unconsciousness and pain pulling at him.

Eddie’s skin was hot and sweaty, aching out for his boyfriend who was miles and miles away. He couldn’t even hear his phone buzzing insistently, Richie calling him before he went to sleep most likely.

\---

Richie’s face was turned into a grimace at the lack of answer.

“He’s just asleep, he needs to sleep, he's just asleep,” he kept telling himself over and over again, rifling through his bag until he found his medication and downed his pills and crawled into the hotel bed that was very much lacking in Eddie.

His phone rang, sending him shooting back up out of bed and to the dresser where it sat. The name was not in fact Eddie’s, but Bill’s.

_ “Hey Richie I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow morning and well night too,”  _

“Thanks Bill,” Richie ran a hand through his hair, before something came to mind, “Have any of you guys talked to Eddie, he didn’t answer the phone,”

_ “No sorry, but I’m sure he’s alright. How’s his recovery been going?” _

“Good, sleeping a lot. As long as he’s consistent with his pills he won’t be in any pain, and you know Eddie when it comes to pills,” his laughter was clouded with anxiety and worry. Something he knew Bill picked up on.

_ “You guys got a cute dog,”  _ Bill changed the conversation, trying to alleviate his friends worry.

“Turtle the terror,” Richie mumbled, earning a laugh leading him to explain, “He absolutely adores Eddie, but the minute Eddie’s asleep or not there he’s growling at me. I’ve only had him for two days and that little bitch moved in the middle of the night to separate me from Eddie so he could cuddle with him,”

_ “You gonna put that in one of your acts?”  _ Bill couldn’t help but chuckle, also pleased with how Richie’s voice although it’d gotten louder wasn't as strained with worry as it was before.

“Damn straight, are you going to start writing good endings?”

_ “I’ll try trashmouth, I’ll try,”  _ Bill chuckled.

“Alright, goodnight dude,” 

_ “Night trashmouth,”  _

\---

Richie got up at the sound of his alarm, his first instinct being to check his phone only for nothing from Eddie to pop up. He’d call but it was still early for Eddie, and he didn’t want to wake him.  Pulling out his suit jacket, Richie prepared for his set, sending out a quick text.

“I love you Eds,”

\---

Richie’s set went smoothly, his nervousness picked up on but easy to pass off as jitters. The minute he got off stage he was checking his phone, still nothing from Eddie leading him to call.

“Hey you did great, you’ll do even better tonight,” His agent encouraged, handing him a drink of scotch. Which he downed quickly, practically hearing Eddie’s voice in his head berating him for it being too early to drink.

_ Why wasn’t he answering, was he hurt? Was he mad at him for leaving? Was Turtle being a handful? _

“God dammit why won’t he answer?” He groaned, passing his agent and heading towards the car. Ready to go back to his hotel room, even as fans cheered from behind the barriers. He forced a smile, giving a few waves before he was ducking into the car and being driven off.

His brain screaming for the man at home hopefully asleep in bed with a terror of the pomeranian keeping him company. 

\---

Fever slowly crept in on a disheveled Eddie, the cries of the pomeranian slowly turning into the giggles of a mad clown. 

The doggie kisses and sweat peeking at his skin screaming  _ vomit vomit vomit vomit. _ Unease held him tight, his peripheral catching something only his hazy mind could see.

Was it Bowers? Was it the demon clown again? The leper? 

The urge to reach for his inhaler was overwhelming but all he was met with was a lack of pockets and the image of it burning in an oddly shaped artifact. It was gone, because It was gone, Bowers was gone, the Leper was gone. 

Richie was gone. He wasn’t home. He was across the country, probably already doing his two shows, possibly worried he hadn’t been returning his calls to wish him luck. 

His eyelids tugged once again, sure he was seeing that god damn clowns glowing orange eyes looking down at him, he cried himself into unconsciousness then.

\---

Richie couldn’t believe he hadn’t forgotten his lines this show, worry was still etched into his being. Mind continuing to wonder why his boyfriend wasn’t returning his calls. Maybe he was too weak to pick up? 

But that would mean he was too weak to make himself food, but Eddie had been persistent. He left. He shouldnt have fucking left, it was still too soon. He missed him, it’d only been twenty four hours and he already fucking missed him.

Maybe it was because he spent twenty seven years with a hole in his heart that had finally been filled but it was empty once more now. Eddie needed him, and he needed Eddie. Why weren’t they together now? For two shows that could have waited.

He needed to get home now or the monster in the pit of his stomach screaming its throat raw would start pulling his heart down with it. All in pursuit of Eddie. Always Eddie. 

He booked his flight for the next hour. They’d been without one another for far too long. 

\---

Richie was sure he’d broken more than a few speeding laws to get home, his hands shook radically as he opened up the door. Turtle should be running up to him barking by now, in fact he should have been barking when he was fumbling to get the key in but there was nothing u ntil his hurried steps pulled him further into the house, and the damn dogs insistent and saddened whines were heard in the kitchen.

“Eddie?” Richie honestly at this point didn't care if he woke the other man up, he just needed to know if he was okay. His heart dropped in his chest when he saw sprawled legs around the bend of the kitchens isle.

“Eddie!” Richie was crouched over his lover in seconds, gangly limbs dislodging Turtle who’s short snout was brushing Eddie’s face. Eds’s skin was warm to the touch, flushed red where it wasn’t pale.

Richie’s phone was dialing 911 before he even realized he’d pulled it out. The rest was a blur of red and blue, and then just red followed by the echoes of sirens.

\---

Eddie could feel a warm weight against his side indenting the uncomfortably firm bed he was placed on. His eyes pulled themselves open, he wanted to rub them. Rub the grime he could feel on his skin and sticking to his eyelashes away but the arm draped across him he didn’t dare to dislodge.

The weight atop his head was obviously Richie’s chin, he could tell by the man’s cologne and the undercurrent of whiskey. A familiar necessity. He knew that now. He’d known before too, but a demon clowns forgetful curse often made you question not only the nature of your reality but also the little things in life you never even thought to question before.

A nurse walked in then, giving him a soft smile.

“Good morning Mr. Kaspbrak, can I get you anything?” He would ask for water but he could already see the IV drip he was attached too, considering their wasn’t one for blood Eddie was at least assured he hadn’t ruptured anything either.

Eddie gently shook his head, careful not to disturb the man above. The man he wanted so dearly to apologize too, Richie may have done his shows but there were afterparties he was supposed to attend. People to meet.

He hated holding Richie back, but as guilty as he felt he couldn’t help but revel in his presence now that he was here, he’d missed him terribly and he wasn’t even fully awake or lucid.

The nurse simply smiled, “You’re able to leave as soon as you're up to it, pharmacy already has your prescription ready downstairs. You’ll need supervision near constantly,” Her eyes flickered to Richie, “But I don't think that’ll be a problem,”

“No, no it won’t,” he whispered, turning into Richie’s side, pressing a kiss to his pulse point in thanks.

Richie didn’t stir, nor did he wake, letting Eddie know Richie was past his limit. Exhausted and sleepless. Eddie figured Richie couldn’t sleep without him hence why he was passed out now.

“I love you,” Eddie murmured still feeling overly hot, but his fever was evident so he didn’t question it.

The murmured ‘I love you’ he got in turn had him falling back asleep. 

\---

Eddie woke again, jolting slightly at his surroundings. He was at home and in bed, Turtle curled into his side, little head resting on his upper thigh. Richie he could hear in the bathroom filtering through the medicine cabinet. 

“‘Chee,” He whispered under his breath, knowing he’d gone unheard but fortunate in that Richie was already making his way back into their shared space. Eyes opening wide behind thick lenses as he rushed to his side, a wet towel in hand that was quickly deposited on his forehead.

“I’m never leaving you again,” were the first words that flew from Richie’s motormouth, his tone gruelling and wrecked. The mere conviction in them sending shivers up Eddie’s spine. Eddie already small, not that he’d admit it aloud, felt impossibly smaller with Richie’s large hands framing his face, body towering over him in a protective cage.

Eddie didn’t know how to respond, he didn’t like to be coddled, it scared him. But this felt right, Richie needed him to calm his nerves, and he needed someone to get him through this, and Richie was always the best suited to do so.  He’d gotten him into the neibolt house, down into the clown’s layer, and carried him back out. Richie bought him a dog to keep him company, Richie had opened all the soup cans for him,_ Richie loved him._

_R + E_ in crude carvings flashed in his head.

It’d be in that wood forever. They’d be together forever. He, Richie, and Turtle too.

\---

“You little bitch,” Richie cursed under his breath, his leg and sock now wet with Pomeranian piss. Turtle simply tilted his head as if asking him, ‘what are you going to do about it?’ after he’d just walked over and pissed on his leg.

“You are so lucky Eds loves you,” 

\---

The clattering of the keyboard entranced Richie as he typed out his new material, a large chunk being dedicated to the little terror who at the moment was biting his feet angrily, waiting for Eddie to get out of the shower.

“Turtle,” Eddie’s voice was stern, endeared but warning. The dog stopped his biting, trotting over and spinning in circles before a wet Eddie. Eddie smiled down at the dog, very carefully getting to his knees and combing his fingers through his fur.

Richie watched the scene briefly, mainly to check for any signs of discomfort in his fiance. 

“‘Chee, would you mind grabbing Turtles brush?” Richie was standing and grabbing the comb before Eddie fully got his sentence out, his body acting on autopilot as he grabbed his laptop and sat beside Eds on the ground.

“Thank you,” Eddie murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to Richie’s cheek before grooming the dog in front of him. After a few minutes, Richie felt his shoulders shake against Eddie’s in a laugh.

Eddie’s eyes were scanning over the screen, giggling at his jokes while playing with Turtles ears.

“You know you love him too,” Eddie teased, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder.

“He’s as much of a bitch as the Pomeranian in the cave,” 

“He’s a boy Rich,” Eddie snarked back.

“I’m glad we have him though,” Richie admitted quietly, hesitantly patting the dogs fur, pleasantly surprised he wasn’t being bit with weak teeth but Richie figured that was because Eddie was there too.  “He takes care of you, keeps you company when I’m not here, he let’s me know if you need help,” 

Eddie’s hand was warm on his shoulder, squeezing in assurance. 

\---

The next time Richie got home from one of his shows, there were two Pomeranians in his home. The newer one running straight up to him, spinning in circles the same way Turtle did with Eddie.

“That’s Token,” Eddie giggled, Turtle still wrapped up in his arms.

\---

“Look at me, do I look like the type of guy that has a smoking hot husband and two fluffy little Pomeranians? No, I look like that homeless guy at the bar who’s always trying to bum a cig off of you while there’s piss stains on my pants,”

The audience roared in laughter.

“No, I promise it’s not my own piss, it’s my husbands fucking dog’s, that little shit likes to come up and piss on me! I don’t know if he’s trying to steal my husband, or is just letting me know that I’m his bitch but it continues to be a problem,”

\---

“Turtle liked your show, barked at the screen the whole time,” Eddie informed, showing him a video of Turtle barking angrily at the TV while Token happily wagged his tail up at the screen, occasionally spinning as if Richie was really there to pet him.

“Of course he did,” Richie boasted, hugging Token to his chest and accepting his frantic licks to his chin.

“He heard you were talking shit!” Beverly called from the couch, where the losers were all seated. Startling Richie who immediately moved to hug his friends.

“What are you guys doing here? If I’d known I’d have gotten you guys front row seats!”

“Since Eddie’s not quite ready for those theater seats yet, we thought we’d join him at home and surprise you,” Ben spoke up, moving to get his hug. Bill and Mike were next, all patting him on the back in congratulations.

“We’ll get the next one though,” Mike assured, patting the little dog in Richie’s arms.

“If it makes you feel any better, it seems like Turtle doesn’t like me either,” Bill pointed out, Richie finally noticed the little dog sitting on Eddie’s feet was giving them both the death glare.

“He must not like writers,” Ben chuckled, them all joining in.

“It’s okay, Eddie loves me,” Token barked, “Token too,” Richie grinned sweetly, Mike popping a bottle of champagne in the back sending the small dogs into circles.

“I do,” Eddie returned, pulling Richie down to his height and pressing their lips together.

“Thank you for calling me hot in your show,” the laughter was felt between their lips then, Richie’s grin breaking the contact.

“I’d scream it from the rooftops if I had too,”

“I know you would,”


End file.
